What ed feared
by Prue Batsu
Summary: Ed is ill.All is annoying him and Roy is tormenting him
1. The start of the problem

It was raining. Again. Ed normally didnt mind rain, but at the moment he was ill and he really didnt want to have to deal with the rain at the moment. Non the less Al was forcing him awake. 

" Brother!!! The report is due today get up!!!!" The boy whined.

"Al I think he can wait a few hours you dont need to get me up at 4 AM you ass!" Ed said causing Al to shy away from the room.

It was mornings like this that Ed just wanted to curl up in his bed and tune Al out. Mustang was the last person he wanted to talk to. Everytime the two were in the same room for five minutes They would blow up on each other. The office brought things to cover there ears just because of the two...

About 5:30 AM Fullmetal walked into the small office without looking at the main workers who were looking at there paper work. Ed figured that Riza was there because they would not look up, and she was scary when she had her gun pointed at your head. He paid no mind to Riza as he entered the small office were Roy Mustang was working.

" So Riza is causing her terror I see." He said walking in. Roy looked up to him and smirked.

" Yeah she is up to her old ways. Where's your report?" He said without looking up from his paper work.

Just as Ed thought. Roy was scared of Riza. He had known for awhile but this was proof he was thinking about pointing that out when he started coughing terribly causeing him to cough up blood.He finally stopped coughing and whiped his mouth off with his automail arm. While he regained a little composer.

"Fullmetal?" He said looking up at the boy who was now leaning aginst the wall for sopport. Ed had been coughing for weeks now and it was only getting worse. Though he wasn't gonna allow mustang to know that.

" I'm fine. Heres your report." He said slamming the folder down on the desk. Roy know he was lieing. Ed had been not coming into work for a week now he also knew why due to Ed's little coughing fit.

" Thats why your not coming in for work? And why you just got done coughing half to death? Fullmetal you know that your not fine." He stated not letting the kid leave his office.

Ed just looked at him with weary eyes, Then gave Roy the hand motion to get out of the way. Roy saw but didn't get out of the way. Fullmetal was sick and he was going to get to the cause of it. He didn't need the kid passing out on the job then everyone look up at hm and ask WHY he had passed out.

" your gonna go to the docter get that checked and take a week off to get yourself back together. Thats an order Fullmetal. And To make sure you take a full week off your staying with me. AT MY HOUSE. That is also an order." He said to the blond.

There was NO WAY that Ed was staying with mustang. ANYTHING BUT THAT! Ed and him would be at each others throats day in and day out, Plus mustang couldn't take care of him and get his work done.Ed was sure Roy wouldn't want Riza's gun pointed at his throat.

" Right, how are you gonna make sure of that when I take a week off without getting a gun pointed at your head" Ed said pointing to were Riza was.

Roy smirked at ed and said "She cares about your health far more then I do, I'm sure she wont mind." Ed went white. He was stuck with Mustang for a whole week...


	2. Living with a monster

They had been in his house only an hour and Mustang was alaready on Ed's nerves. Him and Al had been in Mustangs library reading up on the info they needed for the upcoming exam. It took Roy an hour to find them.  
" Ed you are soppos to be in bed and Al I dont think the person next door wants to hear armer in my house at all hours of the night" Roy stated only getting pissed off looks from the two boys. " Colonel I think we can read without straining my body and Al isn't 'running' down your wallways..." Ed stated in defence.

There was no way to fight with the two boys I mean after all with Ed's temper and his current condition fighint wasn't the best thing to do right now... Though Roy did want that mouth to stop for at least an hour... But that wasn't gonna happen... " Just go to bed ed... I dont wanna have to fight with you..." Roy was almost begging Ed to acutally go to bed. Ed however was not gonna go nicly. " no. I'm busy reading." He responded.Al looked at his brother then at that black haired man and cowered. They both were scary to him... His brother could transmute him and the colonal could melt him... Either way it would not be pretty.

"Ed,please go to bed... I need to sign the last of my papers and I dont need to worry about you while I do so." Roy was begging yet again. HE knew he had to get the boy to bed because tommorow was the docters appointment... And Ed didn't need to too be sleeping in the hospital chair... Roy however had not told Ed that he was to go becuase well he knew how Ed was.  
He finally got Ed to at least go to the guest bedroom after an hour of begging and thretening. Ed was pissed off at him but that was to be expected. Al went behind him as slow as possible so that his armer didnt make too much noise. Once they were in the bedroom Ed turned to Al.  
" Al why didn't you jsut keep your mouth shut?" Ed asked glaring at the poor boy. Al just turned and said.  
" I wasn't the one coughing up blood brother... I dont think my mouth did anything, YOUR actions did." Al stated only pissing ed off even more.

Ed made a know it all snotty sound and turned his back to Al in one move.Leaving all to think to himself and stare at the older brothers back. There was no way to get to Ed and he knew it... So he jsut turned his back to Ed and went to sleep as well he knew the morning would be crazy due to Ed and his not likeing hospitals. 


	3. The ride to the hospital

I DO NOT OWN FMA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Authers note: This is coming from my mind if you do not like it DONT FLAME!

The morning started with screaming and hollering from Ed. Roy had been ofrces to tell Ed where he was to go and Ed did not want any part in it. He HATED the thought of it. And he DID NOT wanna go with that horrible man Roy mustang.

"Ed please..." Roy begged. Ed had locked inself in the bathroom and for once Roy did not want to replace the door jsut because Ed didn't want to get along with him. Not that he didn't have the extra money.

" Ed please come out we need to go NOW... And there is nothing you can do about it... you have been sick for awhile and that is bad enough waiting to get it checked is stupid." Roy pointed out. Ed poked his head through the door and glared at the poor man.

" I told you a million times...' im fine' YOU just cant let that ONE time in your office go can you?!" Ed said back pissed off. Roy sighed and ran his hand through his jet balck hair. This was not going to be easy... Ed was really harad headed...

Roy came out dragging ed by his coat Al only sighed after seeing the colonel's face. Ed really did not wanna go... and the black eye said it all...

" LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!!!! DO YOU WANT ANOTHER BLACK EYE?!?!?!? I"LL BE HAPPY TO GIVE YOU IT!!!!!" Ed siad only getting ignored. This was gonna be a funnnn day... Not. Al was watching the colonel try and put the pissed off Ed into the car only gianing another balck eye... 'at least he looks like he has glasses' Al thought...

" ED THIS IS CHILDISH!!!!!!! CALM DOWN AND GET IN THE CAR!!!" the Colonel finally had it...

" Umm... Sir might you be more gental????" Al siad only earning a glare from the man.

The docter left the room and ordered the colonel to follow him. Roy followed not sure if he should leave the pissed off Ed with the nice lady... who knows Ed might shoot her jaw out. And he could with his automail... It wouldn't be a pretty sight... The docter turned to him and looked at him with stone cold eyes.

" how long? How long has this been happening? You do know this could kill the boy. It's the same illness his mother had if I'm not mistaken..." The docter stated. Roy just looked stunned at what the docter just said. Ed die? No way... That could NOT happen...

" You must be mistaken... i mean this is the FMA he couldn't have this illness..." Roy stated trying to say it to himself as well...

Ed COULDNT DIE!


	4. Poor nurse

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA

Roy just stared at the docter after he heard that come out of her mouth. Ed dyeing was not what the army,nation or what he himself would ever deal with. Ed was the "hero of the people" and well Roy was getting use to the bad attituded kid that always seemed to be around to push his bottons from time to time. 

" I'm going to say this again..." He stated on the edge of loosing what conrole he had" Ed CANT die. You must be mistaken." 

The docter looked at him with even colder eyes. He was determened to open the Colonel's eyes one way or another and the Colonel was not gonna like how he was planning to do so. He took the balckhaired man by the arm and drug him to the exam room so that he himself could see the proof. On the way he could see the poor nurse was backing away from Ed. He just shook his head... Sometimes he wished Ed would keep a clear head and not go over dramatic...

WITH THE NURSE:

Ed: Don't you dare touch me!

Al: Calm down brother...

Ed:NO!

Nurse:backing away I-I'm sorry...

Al: don't be sor-

Ed: AL DON'T STICK UP FOR HER! NO ONE PUTS A SHOT INTO MY EAR NO ONE!

Nurse:...runs out crying

-Ed was very proud of himself for scareing away the mean lady-

WITH ROY:

The colonel looked at the papers of the tests and then looked back at the the docter. There was no way in hell he would that believed it. And seeing it was horrid... The docter had been right after all... His organs were weaker then the normal person and that was the second stage... When it got the the third it was really deadly. The treatments to cure it were very high and even people with money like the armstrongs would be wiped out of all there money... No normal person could get treatment...And the state wasn't gonna pay for it...

"Docter... is there anything we an do other then main treatment? I mean is there another cure?" Roy asked wishing the docter would give him the reply he so needed to hear.

" No there is no other option for treatment if you want it to be totally cured.It took years to find the one that was found and even that one has painful side effects." The docter replied not giving Roy the one he wanted to hear. Roy looked back at the tests in wonder. This was not happening. How the fuck was he to tell Ed this? Ed was still not over his mom for starters and the colonel knew that bringing up the illness that took her from him would not be helping. 

"Understood I'll inform him tonight" Roy said and walked out. He didn't know HOW he was gonna tell the boy but he had to. Ed had ever right to know. 

Roy got out to the main room and saw Fullmetal and the armer sitting in the corner. Ed being realy teased off. He looked cute when he was mad maybe thats why he liked tormenting him. Ed looked up at the colonel with a bored/pissed look on his face.

"And what is it your laughing at?" He asked still looking like he wouls burst. The man jsut waved the boy off and pointed to the door.

" Thank god" he said and he walked out the door heading to the car that was placed only 4 cars down. Roy looked at the boys back as he walked to the car. The coat was big on him now he haden't noticed before. He noticed he was still standing in the hospital room and ran out the door to catch up. Here he has told the boys to go to the car and HE was standing there.


End file.
